This invention relates to a coin exchanging machine for exchanging money such as bank notes for coins as money or token coins for game machines.
In general, in a bank or game house, coin exchanging machines are used for exchanging bank notes for coins corresponding to the value of the bank notes.
In these conventional coin exchanging machines, a large number of coins are stacked one by one in a coin accommodating cylinder, the coins are delivered by a coin delivery device one by one from the bottom of the cylinder into a coin outlet when a customer feeds some bank notes into a coin exchanging machine.
These conventional coin exchanging machines have a defect that the number of coins to be stacked is restricted because each coin is stacked separately without being wrapped in the accommodating cylinder. Accordingly, in a bank or game house where customers use the coin exchanging machines frequently, the coins must be often supplied into the machines. This work is troublesome and needs extra persons.